One growing area of interest in the field of computer networking is Ethernet virtual private network (EVPN) technology. In general, an EVPN instance includes any number of customer edge devices (CEs), such as hosts, routers, switches, etc., and any number of provider edge devices (PEs) that are part of a Multiprotocol Label Switching (MPLS) infrastructure. During operation, the EVPN PEs provide virtualized, bridged Layer 2 connectivity between the CEs. Multiple EVPN instances can also be instantiated in a provider network, as well.